


Not as Sweet as You

by ams75, IncendiaGlacies



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, F/M, Gen, RipFic, Timeship Week 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 21:51:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20316568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ams75/pseuds/ams75, https://archiveofourown.org/users/IncendiaGlacies/pseuds/IncendiaGlacies
Summary: Rip owns a bakery and loves when his favourite eccentric customer Gideon visits.





	Not as Sweet as You

The day everything changed had started like every other day for the last three months. Rip had awakened at four in the morning and stumbled down the stairs from his flat to the bakery below.

Martin Stein and Jefferson ‘Jax’ Jackson arrived soon after, just in time to be served coffee. Kendra Saunders and Zari Tomaz arrived next. As Rip began mixing the ingredients together for the day’s cakes, brownies, croissants, Kendra and Zari began to brew coffee, clean the small dining area then help measure out the ingredients. Martin and Jefferson were in charge of the ovens. Rip had never seen a cake bake so quickly yet perfectly and had hired them on the spot.

Half an hour later, Ray Palmer, decorator extraordinaire arrived. As always, they were ready for the morning rush, barely. Rip had nipped upstairs to wake Jonas and the young boy joined them downstairs for his breakfast before he headed off to school.

The crowd began to thin after lunch and Rip began to contemplate taking a short break when the door opened and the bell rang, signalling a potential customer. He turned to look.

A woman walked in, dressed head to toe in black. A long black dress, black boots, a large black sun hat, and a black veil.She wiped her nose with a tissue and looked around the bakery.

“Sorry, it’s across the street and three doors down,” Rip said.

She frowned. “Excuse me?”

“Sirens.”

She blinked. “I’m not looking for a clothing store! I came looking for a bakery!”

“Gideon!” Kendra came out from the back and joined the woman, wrapping an arm around her waist. “Rip, this is my roommate, Gideon. I told her about this place after her last favourite bakery -  _ Sprinkles _ \- where I worked, closed down. I’ve been trying to get her to check this place out for ages.”

“Oh. I’m terribly sorry.” He couldn’t help assuming she had been looking for the goth clothing store.

“I told you that outfit made you look like a grieving widow or someone that celebrates Halloween all year round,” Kendra muttered.

Gideon glared at her. “I am in mourning!”

“It was a bakery, Gideon.”

“With the best chocolate confectioneries ever.”

She glared at Gideon. She didn’t want to lose this job because of her friend’s ill-chosen words.

“I’ll have a slice of black forest cake to start with,” Gideon said taking a seat at one of the tables and pulling off her long black gloves.

Rip nodded at Kendra to serve her friend. He looked at her while Kendra went to grab some cake. “Anything else?”

“Not until I know this place has decent sweets. Chocolate cake is often messed up. Too dry, or too sweet frosting. Has to be done just right.”

“Have a glass of milk on the house.”

“Chocolate milk?”

“I find regular milk goes best with chocolate cake.”

“What happened to the customer is always right?”

“Doesn’t apply when the customer is wrong.”

Gideon raised an eyebrow and was about to respond when Kendra placed a plate of cake in front of her.

“Enjoy,” she said brightly. She turned and led Rip away from the table. “She takes her sweets very seriously. I think half the reason she allowed me to stay with her is because I can bake.”

“But I made that cake.” He glanced back at the woman.

“Yup. And once she tastes how good it is, she’ll make this her new bakery.”

He wasn’t sure his business could survive a new client, well, this new client. She seemed far too demanding.

Outrageous.

He was still working with annoyance when Gideon came up to the counter, blushing lightly.

“May I please have another slice?” she asked shyly.

“You liked it then?” he asked, some of his annoyance slipping away.

Her cheeks reddened further and she nodded. “But I still think chocolate milk would go better.”

“All right, another slice and chocolate milk this time.”

“Thank you. Oh, and could you add on those toffee-nut cookies? They look delicious.”

He lifted the lid so he could use the tongs to retrieve the cookies. “How many?”

“Three.”

“One!” Kendra yelled from the back. “Rip Hunter, don’t you dare give her more than one cookie!”

He raised an eyebrow and called back. “Why?”

Kendra came out and gave Gideon a sharp look. “You know how you get on a sugar high and I am not dealing with it, Gideon.”

“But-“

“No.”

“Just a little tiny cookie-“

“No.”

“Kendra!”

“Rip, you give her one cookie only.” Kendra turned and left again. 

“Kendra’s your boss?” He picked up a bag and opened it, then used the tongs to deliver one cookie. “You’ll have to return in the morning for the second.”

“She likes to think of herself as my mother.” Gideon rolled her eyes and leaned in closer to whisper, “You can give me one more. She’ll never have to know.” She pouted at him, grey eyes wide and lower lip sticking out. 

“If you get here at eight, they’ll be warm from the oven.”

Gideon blinked. She wasn’t used to being denied like this. 

“Will that be all? Another slice of cake, chocolate milk and a cookie?”

“Oh, yes,” she said a little disappointedly. She took out her card and paid for it as he bagged up her items. 

“See you in the morning?”

“Maybe,” she said coyly with a smile. Gideon waved to Kendra and winked at Rip and left the store. 

“That’s your roommate?” Rip asked as Kendra passed by.

“Yup.”

“Is she always so…”

“Upbeat? Dramatic? Running on a sugar rush? Yes, yes, and yes.”

“Mmmmm.” She certainly left an impression.

“You’ll get used to her.” Kendra patted his shoulder. “I’m pretty sure she’s about to be a regular, so you’d better.”

The afternoon rush hit and Jonas returned from school. He sat in the dining area and diligently pulled out his homework. After closing up the shop, Rip took a seat next to him and helped him finish up his homework. When he finished, Rip let Jonas off to go watch television while he got dinner started. It was quieter without Miranda these days, even though it had been a few years. Rip still didn’t think he’d ever get used to it. But as he had told Jonas a few months ago, the move would be good for them. Jonas was still adjusting but Rip thought overall, it was going better.

After a long day’s work, Rip tucked his son in and went to bed himself. Tomorrow would be another day and he couldn’t help but wonder if the woman - Gideon - really would be back.

* * *

The day started as the others did but as the time drew nearer that the store would open, he began to wonder if the woman from yesterday, Gideon, would appear. Everyone trickled in right on time to start work and when the clock struck eight, the bell rang and Gideon walked in. This time, she wasn’t dressed like a mourning widower, simply a normal purple pantsuit.

“You’re open now, right?” she asked breathlessly.

“Indeed. How was the cookie?”

“Delicious.” Gideon looked at her options. “Right, I want a marshmallow swirl brownie, chocolate glazed donut, oh that chocolate croissant, and I’ll try a hot chocolate as well.”

“For here or to go?”

“To go. I have work.”

“And a cookie?”

She smiled. “Chocolate chip walnut, please.”

“And a cookie coming up.” He boxed the brownie, donut and croissant and made the hot chocolate. He walked swiftly into the kitchen and fetched the freshly baked cookie and returned then rang her up. He was disappointed she was dressed more conservatively but now he could properly see her face. She was gorgeous.

“Thank you.” She paid for her treats and caught a look at the time. “Bollocks, sorry, going to be late. Thank you again!” Gideon ran out with her bag of treats and hot chocolate.

“I blame you for all the pain I’m going to go through tonight from her sugar rush,” Kendra said when she walked out.

“What will she do?”

“Watch an endless amount of romcoms, code while listening to music, and of course, beg me for more chocolate. No more for her today.”

“Doesn’t sound so bad.”

“Fine then, you keep her for the night. See how it goes.”

“Oh no, I have an impressionable son.”

“Even better. Jonas will love her.”

“You wouldn’t!”

“Try me. No more sweets for her!”

“I’ll slash your wages!” Rip threatened feebly.

“Try it!”

A customer entered and sat down at one of the tables. After one last look at her boss, Kendra walked over to take her order. Rip sighed and went back to work. The day passed easily, people milled in and out. Jonas came back from school and Rip got him an afternoon snack while he worked on his homework.

Then, just before closing, the door opened and Gideon walked in. She still looked beautiful. “Good afternoon.”

“Hello.” She smiled at him and walked up to the counter. “Your sweets were delicious. Now, let’s see…” Her eyes drifted about the different treats.

“Gideon!” Kendra exclaimed.

“Oh, hi Kendra. Will you be needing a ride home?”

Kendra threw a look at Rip. He looked torn between the two women. On the one hand, he didn’t want to lose his best server. On the other, he preferred to make money.

“What would you like?” he asked.

“Rip!”

Rip shrugged at Kendra while Gideon eyed all the treats.

“You should have the chocolate mud pie,” Jonas said. “It’s really good.”

Gideon looked at him and grinned. “What the boy said. Chocolate mud pie and a glass of chocolate milk. See, Kendra? I’m having milk. You can’t be mad at me.”

“Gideon!”

“I’ll be at the table!” Gideon waved them away and took a seat next to Jonas. “So, what are you up to? Don’t you have parents?” She looked around as if expecting some adult to be hovering next to him.

“I’m not allowed to talk to you.”

“Why not?” Gideon’s face dropped, sad he wouldn’t speak with her.

“Daddy says I’m not to speak to strangers.”

“Oh, my name is Gideon Rider. What’s yours?”

Kendra said as she walked by, “It’s okay, Jonas, this is my soon to be ex-roommate, Gideon.”

“Hey! It was my place first, you can’t just kick me out. Where will I go, Kendra? Who’ll love me? No one!”

“I can when I have to get up so early.”

Gideon wrapped her arms around Kendra’s middle. “Don’t leave me!”

“You promised, no sugar after three!”

“But I need it. I need a pick me up. Please! Men are sexist demeaning pigs, I need it!”

“Half a cookie.”

“Sexist pigs! The pie!”

“Tell me what happened. In a minute.” Kendra quickly took a customer’s order and passed it on to Rip then returned. “Quickly.”

“No one ever believes that I, a woman, can be in charge of G-Tech Industries. No, they hear the name Gideon and think I should be a man and I’m just some stupid secretary. Sexist pigs!”

“And?”

“Told me to get them coffee.”

Kendra laughed, Gideon was helpless in the kitchen. “You should have, they never would have asked again.” First, they would have been in the hospital for a few days. “One slice of pie, regular milk.”

Gideon pouted at her. “Chocolate.” She pushed the milk back towards Kendra. “Please?”

“Tomorrow.”

Gideon grumbled under her breath about how it was always tomorrow.

“You know I have to sleep earlier than you.”

“I don’t see your point.”

“When you have a sugar high at night, I can’t sleep.”

“Because of that time I climbed into bed with you and asked you to sing to me?”

“One of many reasons.”

“Kendra, can I have a donut,” Jonas interrupted them. “I finished all the maths.”

“May I,” Kendra corrected him, “and yes, you may.”

“I’ll check it over soon,” Rip said and Jonas rolled his eyes.

“He’s not very good at maths,” Jonas whispered to Gideon, even though he wasn’t supposed to talk to strangers.

“I’m good at maths! Would you like me to check?” she offered.

“Could you?” Jonas asked happily.

Kendra corrected him again. “Would you.”

Jonas sighed loudly. “Kendra, stop!”

“Learning is a lifetime experience.” She walked over to a nearby table and took the customer’s order.

Jonas rolled his eyes again and passed his maths papers to Gideon. “Number five was hard.”

“Let me see.”

Gideon looked it over and nodded, pushing the paper back to him. “You got it right, but you did go about it in a complicated way. It’s easier if you simplify the fractions first, see?”

Rip walked over and looked over their shoulders. “All right, Jonas?” he asked, placing a hand on his son’s shoulder.

“Yeah, daddy! Look!”

Rip nodded as he looked it over. “Looks good.” He turned to Gideon. “Thanks but uh, no extra sweets for it. I’m fairly certain Kendra will leave then.”

Gideon pouted. “Are you sure?”

“Tomorrow morning.”

“Is that how every day is going to go between us?”

“What did you have in mind?”

“Unlimited money leading to unlimited sweets.”

“When I don’t have to worry about Kendra quitting.” He knelt by Jonas. “You may talk to this lady since she’s friends with Kendra.”

“Thank you, Daddy.”

“Listen, just slip me one of those chocolate parfaits. I’ll pay double and she’ll never have to know,” Gideon whispered close to his ear. 

“What was that?” Kendra called.

“Nothing!” Gideon yelled before leaning even closer to Rip. “Ears like a bat that one.”

He kissed the top of Jonas’ head and returned to the counter. Gideon eyed Jonas’ donut.

“Want to share that?” she asked him.

“Nope.”

“Are you sure?” Gideon wheedled him.

“Gideon! Leave him alone!” Kendra came out holding a plate of pastries for other customers. Gideon eyed the sweets with desire. Kendra sighed and shook her head. “You’ve had enough sugar for a day. Go home.”

“You’re not my mother.”

“Gideon!”

The woman in question pouted.

“No. Be good for just a little longer and I’ll take you home.” Kendra left to serve her customers.

“She’s so bossy,” Gideon complained to Jonas.

“So’s Daddy.”

She nodded knowingly. Rip shook his head despairingly. Gideon sent him another wink and picked up her things when she saw Kendra come back.

“Thank you for the pie recommendation, young man.” She looked to Rip. “I’ll be back for my cookie tomorrow.” Gideon gave him a mock salute.

“I’ll be here. Have a good evening.”

“And you, Mr…?”

“Call me Rip.”

“Mr. Rip. I’ll see you tomorrow.” 

Gideon waved at him as she left with Kendra.

* * *

He smiled as he spotted Gideon. Rip was beginning to notice a pattern with her clothing over the weeks. On days of work it would be more stylish and sensible pantsuits, and on the weekends, more personality in her clothing. Bright colours, patterns, today, she wore a hat sporting feathers.

“Good morning, Rip. What have you got for me today?”

“A very special cookie for you.” He wasn’t quite sure when it had occurred but her opinion had begun to matter and he tested out cookies he thought about adding to the selection available. “Tell me you won’t see Kendra for hours.”

“I won’t see Kendra for hours and hours.” She gave him a sweet smile, a faint dusting of red on her cheeks. “I have another request actually, a special one.”

He pulled out two triple chocolate cookies with chocolate chunks and a touch of chocolate frosting. “Oh? What?”

Gideon licked her lips just looking at them. “Well, you make cakes, right?”

“Yes.”

“I don’t know if you normally do...but could you make a wedding cake? For me?” She dug through her purse and pulled out a notebook and laid it flat for him. “I-I have plans for it, you see? Four layered cake. Base layer is of course, chocolate, and I was thinking hazelnut flavoured icing in it. And the next is red velvet, they say it’s the same as chocolate but I’m sure there’s a difference. Obviously cream cheese frosting and I was also thinking little chocolate chips and cookie pieces in it. And then there’s the butterscotch layer, I was thinking something with caramel or toffees? And finally, the birthday cake layer on top. Lots and lots of sprinkles. What do you think?”

His heart stopped and he cursed himself for a fool, of course a woman as beautiful, as charming, as fun as she was, was already involved with someone. He straightened and took a deep breath. “Perhaps buttercream frosting instead of cream cheese?”

Gideon nodded. “You’re the expert so I’ll trust your instincts. Does this mean you’ll do it?”

“When do you need it by?”

“Well. I read online it takes some time. But I really don’t need anything fancy or anything, I know you make good cake. So, do you think maybe a month is enough?”

“I’ll submit an itemized bill and then you may tell me to proceed.”

“Yes, yes, yes, of course. Whatever you need.” She waved it off.

“When would you and--”

“Yes?”

“The cake, when do you wish to see it?” he asked instead, not wanting to hear how much better the man (or woman) was than him, who had captured her heart.

“As soon as it’s ready. Oh, do you think I can taste samples of the layers as they’re done?” she asked excitedly, eyes brightening at the very thought.

“That could be arranged if they’re small samples.” He didn’t want Kendra yelling at him. What was going to happen to Kendra? Would she have to move out? Find new roommates?

“Oh, excellent!” Gideon clapped. “I could kiss you right now-I mean, not actually-just an expression you know-not that you don’t seem kissable, just…” Gideon trailed off and cleared her throat. “I’ll just, I’ll take those cookies and perhaps the chocolate milkshake? With sprinkles.”

“As you wish.”

Gideon smiled at him and left extra money in the tips jar. “For not telling Kendra.”

Oho, so it was to be a secret from Kendra. How did she not know that Gideon was getting married? Was Gideon just going to throw her out one day?

Unless…

Was Kendra involved with Gideon? They did live together and while Kendra had never said anything, it wasn’t like Rip had asked. He couldn’t deny that there was a certain ease and closeness between the two women.

It would explain Kendra’s bossiness. And how much she cared about Gideon. Kendra was the one engaged to Gideon, it made sense. They were together. Rip just wished they’d told him about it. Maybe when the wedding date drew closer?

“Rip?” Gideon waved a hand in front of him. “I asked for my cookie, where is your mind at?”

“Just planning the cake,” he said as he handed over two cookies.

Gideon eyed them almost lustfully. “Well I’m here if you need anything or there are any free samples and-oh, are those lemon squares?”

“They are.”

“Can I have some?”

“How many would you like?”

“All of them...I mean...two?”

“Two it is.” He bagged them for her and she paid.

“Thank you.” She waited at the counter for her milkshake.

He turned away to make her milkshake, all the while thinking about her and Kendra. He told himself he wasn’t jealous. He didn’t care. It wasn’t like he knew her well, so why did he look forward to each morning when he could see her again? “Finished your mourning?” He poured the milkshake into a cup and brought it over to the counter.

“What? Oh yes, a long time ago. Ever since I came here actually.”

“I’m glad you approve,” he murmured.

Gideon smiled and blushed as she sipped her milkshake. “The company’s not so bad either.”

She must be talking about Kendra. He nodded. She continued smiling as he turned away, a little disappointed. 

“So, I’ve met your son, is your wife…?” she trailed off. 

“No longer with us.”

“I’m so sorry. Truly.”

“Thank you.”

She reached out when he got close enough and covered his hand, giving it a quick squeeze.

“We came here for a new start.”

Gideon nodded and moved her hand. She gave him a small smile. “Well, I for one am very happy that you chose our city to have your fresh start and bring your delicious sweets to.”

“You want another treat, don’t you?”

She grinned. “I’ll never say no to more sweets. Want to pick for me?”

“Yes, I do.” 

Gideon watched carefully as he picked the perfect sweet for her.

One sweetened by honey. “Here you are.”

Gideon bit into the pastry. “Oh, this is perfect!”

“Another?”

She eyed him suspiciously. “Are you going to tell Kendra about my little sugar binge?”

“Can you avoid her until you finish your sugar high?”

“I can certainly try. She doesn’t get back until late tonight.”

“Then I won’t if you can avoid her.”

“You are my new favourite person.”

“Who was your last one?”

“Good question.” Gideon hummed and thought to herself. “Suppose it would have to be Kendra, even with all the nagging she does.”

Of course, when Kendra and she had become engaged.

Gideon finished her pastry and started her second. He resisted the urge to brush a stray crumb from the corner of her mouth.

“It’s absolutely delicious.”

“Good, I’ll be adding it to the display case.”

“Do you have anything else that’s new?”

“Maybe next weekend.”

“Oh.” Gideon looked a little disappointed but smiled at him. “I suppose I’ll see you next weekend. Thank you, Rip.”

“You won’t come in for your morning cookie?”

“Oh, right, of course I will. Best way to start the day.” Gideon walked backwards as she said goodbye and nearly tripped over a chair. “Oh my, I’m sorry!” She righted the chair. “Just, very...bye. And thank you.”

“Wait!”

Gideon turned back. “Yes?”

“I wanted to thank you for helping Jonas with his homework every afternoon, it’s very kind of you.” He had intended to invite her to dinner but that was out since she was engaged. “I’ll give you a small bag of treats this week in the morning, on the house.”

She blushed. “I’d say it’s not necessary but I do love your treats.”

“Be sure to avoid Kendra for several hours after you finish them.”

“I’ll make sure.”

“Good, it’ll be our little secret.” He winked at her.

She blushed again and nodded.

He busied himself cleaning the counter, sad she had to leave so soon. She had a way of making him smile and he looked forward to mornings now, knowing he would see her. Gideon watched him for a few more minutes before finally leaving the shop.

* * *

Rip looked up when the bell rang, smiling when he saw his favourite customer. His smile dimmed when he saw the man at her side, an arm around her shoulders.

A good friend? Something more? Wait, what if Kendra wasn’t the one she was marrying, what if...

He took in the rumpled clothes of the man, the loose tie, the cigarette hanging from his mouth. “No smoking in here.”

Gideon grabbed the unlit cigarette from his mouth and glared at the man. “I told you to quit!”

“I didn’t even light it, Sweetheart!”

“No smoking!” She turned back to Rip and smiled as the man beside her rolled his eyes. “I’m very sorry about him, Rip. I hope it won’t reflect poorly on my sweets?” She was dressed in blue today. Tie-dye blue to be exact with large peacock shaped earrings.

She was beautiful and far too good for that… man.

“What would you like?” he asked.

Gideon smiled brightly. “How about a chocolate scone? And a donut? And a pastry? Oh, and a slice of pie? And a hot chocolate.”

“Just a little peckish then?”

She blushed. “Well, it’s your own fault for your sweets being so tasty.”

The man next to her cleared his throat loudly, eyeing the conversation in front of him.

“You’ll just have to learn to deal with that.” Rip was pleased.

The man cleared his throat even louder. Gideon rolled her eyes and turned to him.

“Yes? What is it, John?”

“Aren’t you going to ask me what I want, Love?” he asked, leaning in close. “Or were you actually planning on sharing for once?”

Gideon blushed. “Sorry, what did you want?”

“What would you like, sir?” Rip asked.

“Tea, if you have it. And the least sweet thing you have.”

“Milk? Sugar?” Rip crouched a little and cast his gaze over the display case.

“Two sugars and a splash of milk,” Gideon answered for him. “And give him the almond croissant. He’ll like that.”

“It’s sweet.”

“A normal croissant,” John said, shooting Gideon a sharp look.

“Heathen,” she muttered.

“Not all of us crave sugar every second of the day. You should really see a doctor, Love.”

“Quit nagging me!”

“Croissant or cheese croissant?” Rip asked as he made the tea.

“Croissant,” John answered.

He used the tongs to pull out a croissant. “For here or to go?”

“For here,” Gideon said brightly. John gave her a small smile and shook his head fondly. 

“We’ll be at the table, mate:” John put his arm around Gideon again and led her away not missing how her face fell. “You’ve got it so bad for him,” he whispered in her ear. 

Gideon blushed brightly. “Shut up! He’s nice and sweet and bakes and-“

“Is perfect for you. So why haven’t you asked him out yet? Since when have you been shy?”

Gideon bit her lip as she sat down. “Not that it’s any of your business but he’s widowed. And he has a son, I would hate for Jonas to resent me for dating his father.”

“Have you met him?”

“Jonas? Of course. He’s here a lot of afternoons. I help him with his maths.”.”

“What do you make of him?”

“Who? Jonas or Rip?”

“Both.”

“Rip is...he’s…” she blushed and waved her hands intangibly. “And Jonas is a sweetheart.”

“Rip is what?” John pressed.

Gideon muttered something unintelligible.

“What was that, love?”

Another mutter.

“Gideon.”

“Hot!” she yelled.

Rip looked up at her in confusion from the counter and Gideon blushed.

“Um...could I get some hot cross buns as well?”

He looked puzzled but nodded. “How many?”

“Um...one is fine. Thank you.”

Beside her, John was about ready to burst out laughing. She glared at him.

“Some is more than one, love, he’ll tumble on to you.”

“Shut up!” she grumbled, burying her face in her arms in embarrassment.

Not when it was so fun to tease her. “Still, I can see why you like him. I might have to shag him.”

If looks could kill, John Constantine would be nothing more than a pile of ash on the tiled floor. He smiled at her, satisfied he’d gotten a reaction.

Gideon quickly composed herself as Rip brought their treats over.

He placed the plates and drinks in front of them. “Would you like anything else?”

“This is quite enough, thank you.”

“Take your time.” He turned to go.

“Wait a minute,” John called, a grin on his face.

He spun back. “Yes?”

“Gideon has something she’d like to tell you, don’t you, Love?”

“John!”

“What, you don’t want to tell him? Should I?”

“You pillock! You wouldn’t!”

“Don’t you know me well enough to know I would?”

“Don’t you dare!”

Rip slipped silently away from the lovers quarrel.

Gideon’s face dropped as she watched him walk away. “Now look what you did!”

“You did.”

“I did nothing!” she hissed.

“Let’s ask him.”

“No, no, no!” Gideon pulled on John’s arm as he tried to get up. “Please, no. Let’s just enjoy our sugary treats and then go see that magic show you wanted to see. Please!”

“Are you sure? Because I don’t mind asking.”

‘Yes, I’m sure. Now sit down!”

John smiled. “Make me.”

She glared at him and tugged on his arm so hard that he practically fell into his chair. The second he did she plopped down on his lap, using herself as a weight and stuck her tongue out at him. 

Rip glanced over and quickly averted his gaze. This was to whom she was engaged, not Kendra, how could he have gotten it so wrong? He hoped they would leave soon. Normally, he wouldn’t mind small displays of affection, but it pained his eyes to see Gideon with this man. 

She deserved someone so much better!

Noticing the man behind the counter was watching, John stole a kiss from Gideon.

“What the hell are you doing?” Gideon hissed at him.

“That should get his attention.”

Gideon blushed horribly and smacked his arm. “Bloody hell, just finish your croissant and let’s go!”

“He isn’t coming over,” John whispered, disappointed.

Gideon rolled her eyes. “Of course, he isn’t. Why would he? He’s not interested in me.” It hurt a little bit, the cold sting of unrequitment, but she didn’t blame Rip. “Now finish your food! Honestly, I can’t take you anywhere.”

“Could try again,” he whispered.

Gideon moved off his lap and back onto her own chair then kicked him under the table. “Eat or there will be no more kisses in your foreseeable future at all.”

“As you wish, wench.”

Gideon upended his tea over his head. Rip gasped at the sight.

“Oi!”

“Bloody arse!” She got up and marched to the counter and grabbed some paper towels. “I’m sorry about the mess, Rip. I’ll clean it right up.”

She had already disappeared by the time he was about to tell her he had it. He watched with a stone in the pit of his stomach as Gideon cleaned the man’s face, laughing as he placed his hands on her waist. He turned away, unable to bear seeing more. Rip made his way to the back kitchen, walked past Ray and Martin, and grabbed the next batch of cupcakes for frosting. Anything to keep busy.

He must have wasted a good half hour, frosting as impeccably as he could. Then he decided to save Zari from the register before she could scare away anymore customers. Surely, Gideon would have left by now. When he got back out, she was still there, up on her tiptoes and craning her neck. He thought her eyes might have brightened when she saw him.

“Bye, Rip!” She waved enthusiastically while the man behind her rolled his eyes.

He waved to her, unable to trust his voice, a huge lump had formed in his throat.

John threw an arm around Gideon’s waist and winked at Rip with a grin before turning Gideon away. She said something too low for Rip to hear but John just shook his head and the two walked out of the shop.

He sank a little onto the counter before he straightened. Yes, that was definitely the person she was engaged to.

* * *

Gideon walked into the sweet shop with a little extra pep in her step. Rip has promised her free samples of her wedding cake today and since Kendra was out of town there was no one to stop her. The shop was empty except for one little boy. 

“Hello, Jonas!” She smoothed out her tutu and adjusted her fishnet stockings before heading over to his table. 

“Gideon!”

She took a seat next to him. “How are you? How’s the maths going?”

He turned his head and saw the tutu then the fishnet stockings and began giggling.

“What? What’s so funny?”

He tried to explain but doubled over as more giggles erupted.

“Oi! Stop laughing or I’m telling!”

She didn’t have to. Rip walked out of the kitchen with a fresh batch of cookies and stopped dead.

“Rip!”

He swallowed and averted his gaze before he could start laughing. “Gideon.”

She frowned. Was he angry with her? Why wouldn’t he look at her? “I-I came to sample some of the wedding cake layers? But if now is a bad time I can come back later.”

“No, no,” he said hurriedly, “now is fine.” He turned away and walked over to the display case so he couldn’t see her. “Jonas!” Rip rebuked his son.

“Yes, Daddy?” Jonas answered innocently, still laughing a little.

“Focus on your homework.”

Jonas sobered up and looked at his papers boredly.

“Would you like me to help you when I’m done?” Gideon asked quietly.

Not daring to look up, he exclaimed, “Oh yes, please!”

“Excellent. I’ll be back later.” She ruffled his hair gently and headed over to Rip. “I’m ready to sample my cake!”

He cleared his throat. “Going somewhere special?” He couldn’t imagine where.

“No. Why?”

Her betrothed must be very special. “No reason.”

Gideon smiled and took a seat at the counter, crossing her arms and staring at him. “What flavour are we starting with?”

“You choose.”

“Chocolate.”

“Chocolate it is.”

Gideon grinned as he headed to the backroom and came back with a slice of chocolate cake. “And this is the chocolate cake exactly as it would be for my wedding cake?” she asked for confirmation as she picked up a fork.

“Yes.” He looked around, didn’t she want her soon to be mate to be here?

“What is it? Is Kendra here?” Gideon whipped her head around, expecting the woman to scold her for the extra sweets. She was supposed to be gone this weekend!

“Won’t someone be joining you?”

Gideon blinked. “Who? I thought we agreed that Kendra didn’t need to know and judge my sugar habits? And I assumed you wouldn’t want to see John again after how he acted the last time, I really am sorry about that.”

“Whomever you’re marrying.”

“Marrying? Who said anything about getting married? Why would I be getting married?” she asked, shocked and almost aghast at the very idea. “I’d need to be dating someone to get married, or, you know, accidentally have gotten hitched in Vegas and they banned me from all the casinos so there’s really no point in going back.”

“A wedding cake is usually ordered by couples getting married.”

“Oh. Well then we won’t call it a wedding cake. Just a four layered cake. It’s just that all the other cake shops refused to even when I asked. I even wore a wedding dress to one of them but apparently it didn’t make it more believable.” Gideon pouted. “I just wanted cake. I even cleared room in the fridge for it!”

“I hear Kendra is using a few of her days off,” Rip said, considering the idea. He couldn’t blame the others for not believing she was getting married. “All right.”

“You’ll make it still?”

“Your outfit today is missing something.”

“What’s that?”

“A top hat, and possibly a black cane.”

“I save that for when I wear my pant suit,” she said easily, “it has pinstripes on it. Very classy.”

His heart beat faster as he imagined her.

“You’ll have to see the wedding dress I bought at some point,” she continued easily, unaware of his reaction to her. “It’s almost fairy tale like.”

“Four layers, it’s going to be heavy to carry by yourself.”

Gideon looked at him sadly. She really, really, really wanted the cake. Four separate flavours all in one. It was a dream come true!

“We’ll give you a hand, if you wish.”

She brightened instantly. “You will? Oh, that would be wonderful!” She threw herself over the counter and hugged him as best she could, half splayed on the counter and half on top of him.

He couldn’t escape and he didn’t really want to. Rip hugged her back as best he could despite the awkward angle.

“It’s the least I can do for one of my best customers,” he said, so he wouldn’t embarrass himself by showing how overjoyed he was that she was free.

Gideon finally pulled back from the hug, still grinning. “I’m your favourite too, right?”

“Top five, definitely.” Number one, actually but he didn’t want to come across as creepy.

“Only?” She pouted at him. 

“Top four.”

“Rip!”

“Yes?”

“Tell me I’m your favourite!”

“You’re my favourite.” It was true but let her decide if it was.

Gideon smiled. “Knew it.”

He smiled slightly. Gideon backed away and sat at the counter again. 

“Join me for the cake testing?”

“If you’d like.”

“Yes, please. Would Jonas like to join us too?”

“He has his homework to finish.” Rip would never allow his son to have this much cake!

Gideon turned and looked at Jonas sitting at the table. “But...but cake. Doesn’t he like cake?”

“Too much.”

“Well he can just have a nibble of each.”

“He’ll have something for dessert, after dinner.”

Gideon looked heartbroken at the thought of denying the child any sugary treat. 

“Don’t you do that.”

“Do what?” She gave him big eyes. 

“The hurt, puppy dog eyes.”

“Is that what I’m doing?” She jutted our her lower lip and leaned in so he would look into her big eyes. 

“Yes.”

“Is it working?”

“Not in the slightest.”

“Shall I go ask him?” 

“No.”

“Jonas!” Gideon yelled. 

Rip covered her mouth with his hand. “Nor that.”

She said something muffled against his hand and licked it. 

“Or that.”

She said something else muffled and pulled away. “Kendra says sharing is caring.”

“Jonas already knows you care,” he said softly, “and I appreciate it, too.”

“Just a little piece for him?”

“You’re incorrigible.”

“What is the point of having a master baker for a dad if you don’t get free treats? I know I’d use it to my advantage.”

“He does, just not as many as you or he wants.”

“Let him try. It’s my wedding cake, Rip.” She winked at him. 

“Except you aren’t getting married.” He was weakening, though.

“True,” she said quietly. “But think of it as payment for helping Jonas with his homework all the time.”

“You play dirty.”

“I do.” She grinned. “Is that a yes?”

“One small forkful of each.”

“Deal. Jonas!”

Jonas glanced over at them and headed over. “Yeah?”

“Do you want to have samples of cake with me?”

“Daddy, can I?” he asked excitedly.

“Just this once. And just a bite. And it’s may I, not can.”

Jonas sighed heavily. “May I?”

“Since you asked so nicely, Jonas, yes, you may.”

“Yay!” both Gideon and Jonas cheered. 

“But only a forkful.”

“I promise, Daddy.”

Rip smiled and ruffled his son’s hair. He brought over the first slice of chocolate cake and placed it between them. 

Rip handed a fork to Gideon and one to Jonas, eyeing his son warningly. Jonas didn’t notice, as he looked at the cake. So was Gideon. Rip sighed inwardly and shook his head. 

Nobody ever listened to him. Ever. 

“Try it, Gideon.”

She took a forkful and moaned happily. “It’s delicious. Rich and moist. You try, Jonas.”

He looked at his daddy for permission. Rip nodded and Jonas took a big forkful and stuffed it in his face. “Yummy!”

“That’s two approvals.” He tried the last bit. He had to admit, it was rather good. “I reckon that one is a hit. Try the next one, Gideon.”

One by one, they tried every layer of the cake. Gideon smeared some frosting onto Jonas’ cheek making him laugh and do the same to her. When Rip laughed at them both they attacked him. He hadn’t remembered an afternoon of so much fun since Miranda. It stayed with him long after Gideon left the bakery with a smile on her face.

* * *

Today was the day. Rip had made sure that Kendra was on holiday for the week and had finished the final touches to Gideon’s ‘wedding cake’. Four layers tall and decorated with frosted flowers and sprinkles just as she wanted. He hoped she’d like it.

“Wow, it looks great, Daddy!” Jonas said, mouth hanging open at the sight of the cake.

“Thank you, Jonas.”

Rip circled the cake again to make sure everything was in place when the door opened. He turned to look and saw Gideon in a white wedding dress. It was sleeveless and lace on the bottom, with beaded work on the bodice. She even had a veil pulled back in her hair and she smiled at him like he was the only person in the world.

Or possibly at the cake. It was probably the cake.

“So, what do you think?” Gideon turned in her dress so he could see her train before facing him again. It was then he noticed she was a few inches taller, probably wearing heels. “I thought I would dress up for the special occasion.”

“You look very pretty, Gideon,” said Jonas, solemnly.

“Thank you, Jonas!” Gideon blew a kiss to him and turned back to Rip. “What do you think?”

“You’re beautiful,” he said softly, a little stunned by how fast his heart was racing.

She blushed deeply and smiled at the ground, rocking on her feet a little. When she looked up, her eyes caught sight of the cake. “Oh, is that it! It’s so big, it looks beautiful and delicious. Oh, you have to take a picture of me with it!” She pulled her mobile out of her purse and pushed it into Rip’s hands, running over to her cake.

He fumbled with it for a moment. Then he snapped a few quick pictures of Gideon, before remembering she wanted the cake as well and retook them. She looked so beautiful.

“Oh, I should get a picture with you too! Jonas! Come take the phone from your father and take a picture of us, will you?”

Rip nodded and Jonas took the mobile then Rip joined her by the cake. Gideon made many poses for the different pictures. One with Rip’s arm around her waist, then her shoulders, one where she was up on her tiptoes to give him bunny ears, and the last where she was hugging him tightly in thanks. That was his favourite one.

Unadulterated joy radiated from her face. She pulled away and took the phone, scrolling through the photos.

“These came out beautifully, thank you, Jonas.”

“Yes, wonderful,” Rip praised his son.

Jonas grinned at them and went off back to his table. Gideon turned and smiled at him. “You know, I think you’re the first person not to call me ridiculous to my face.”

“Am I?” Rip was surprised.

She laughed quietly and nodded. “I know I’m a bit eccentric at times and a tad bit overdramatic. I just decided a long time ago that I was tired of people telling me what to do, what to say, what to wear.” She gestured to her wedding dress. “I like having the freedom to be myself, even if that means peacock feather earrings and leather biker pants. I might be deemed a little crazy, but it makes me happy, going after what I want. Even if it means ordering a wedding cake when I’m not even getting married.”

“It’s your life.”

She smiled. “You are one of the few people that sees it that way.”

“I’ve learned to.”

Gideon took a deep breath. “I’ve always prided myself in doing what I want to do when I want to do it. And what I want to do now...is have dinner with you. As in a date. If you’re willing.”

“Jonas, what do you think?” he asked, afraid to get his hopes up. Gideon looked at the little boy hopefully, crossing her fingers for good luck.

“Yes!” he yelled. “Take him out tonight. Then I can have pizza for once.”

Ignoring his son, Rip asked, “How’s Friday?”

“Friday is perfect!”

“Friday it is.” He smiled.

“Maybe you’ll even make an extra treat for me,” she murmured.

“If you’re very, very good.”

“I’m always very, very good.” She smiled and put a piece of cake on her fork and held it out to him. “See? I can even share.”

“Mmmmm.”

She reached out and paused for a second before swiping her thumb across his lips. Then she licked it. “You had some frosting. It would be a shame to let it go to waste.”

“So do you.” He reached out to wipe her lips. She leaned towards him. He brushed his thumb against her lips and pulled back so she could catch sight of the frosting. Gideon watched as he wiped it off, almost sad the frosting was put to such waste.

“I’ll see if Jonas can sleep over at a friend’s.”

“And then you’ll bake for me all night?”

“I will need some sleep, you know.”

“You can sleep while the oven is on. The timer will wake you up to get me my cake.”

“And burn down the bakery?” Rip asked aghast.

“I would never let such a thin-“ Gideon stopped. “Never mind. It probably would burn.” She sighed heavily. “Kendra’s yelled at me for the last three house fires.”

“Wait, what?!?”

“I only wanted to make cookies!” She pouted childishly. “I thought that if I put it at a higher temperature it would be done faster.”

“Not a good idea, as you found out. What else?”

Gideon shrugged. “A cake. And pasta.”

Rip coughed. “Sounds like you need back-up in the kitchen.”

“A personal baker.”

He leaned in close. “The former could be more fun.”

“Know anyone interested?” She leaned in as well. 

“As it happens, I do.”

“Well, I’ll be collecting resumes starting Friday night.”

“Mine will be done on Thursday.”

“Good. You can show it to me early. Interview on Friday.”

“Anything I can do to influence you?” he whispered, lips almost touching hers.

“I can think of a thing or two.” She brushed her lips against his.

He kissed her. And Gideon could honestly say, she liked him even more than chocolate.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos/comments?


End file.
